Creature
=Creatures= The Creature section is one for which Black and White is very popular. For this implementation this game won the Guiness Book Record of best AI and after all this years it is still on top. The Creature is part divine part mortal. It can use powers just like you but must eat, sleep or drink. Unlike you it can be targeted and killed directly (once done that he will spawn in his pen) but can also trespass the realm and still manipulate physical items (unlike you). At first a creature cannot do anything so he must learn from you or your prayers afterwards being able to both making it the most powerful game element. The next parts are split between his divine and his mortal powers. Creatures are mortal They keep most of they mortal properties (like forms). As mortals they can learn to: - feed themselves, in later ages on his own - to drink water, in later ages on his own - to dance, if you keep him near a group of prayers who are dancing - to harvest grain or wood, if you show him how prayer or you do it - to disciple, if you disciple in front of him - to raise/lower totems, if you show him (remember level 4 skull totems do not count as regular totems, you must teach them separately) - to poop, no need to teach him that - to sleep, no need to teach him that Creatures are divine They are linked to you and usually gain your alignment. By changing alignment they change forms taking unnatural ones. As divine they can change their mortal forms (see Creature Swap). As divines they can only learn to cast spells which can be very important. And finally as divine though dead they may raise again. Pen All god creatures have pen. An outer pen and an inner one. The outer pen is on your temple entrance, the inner one is in the temple on the door named creature. At the inner pen you may tattoo it. Leashes Though your creature may head towards your alignment. You may want to speed it up. That is how the Leashes are used. Besides changing your creature behavior, it also change creatures commands. :The Leashes are: ::Fluffy Leash of Compassion - makes the creature behave nicely; and has a steady rate towards good ::Leash of Learning - makes the creature pay more attention to you; and because he doesn't do havoc or helping he will have a slow steady rate towards neutrality ::Leash of Aggression - makes the creature behave agressive and havoc bringing making him have a steady rate towards evil Creature commands :C - Creature mode; your see his stats and the camera films him; this is the best way to handle your creature :L - Leash mode; puts on/off the leash to your creature :right-click (while leash is on) - makes the creature want to pick up items; put down items (if he already has something picked up) or to go somewhere :double right-click (while leash is on) - run towards that spot and put there the item on (if he has the compassion leash), put the item down and run towards that point (if he has the leash of learning) or throw the item there (if he has the aggression leash) :double right-click on an object (while the leash is on) - tie him on that object :Space - usually use to teleport you to your temple it also teleports to your creatures outer pen (since they both are on the same place) Nemesis Secret (do not read this if you haven't finished the first island campaign, it might spoil stuff) To gain this upper advantage as gods or humans creatures own a thing called creed. If more creeds are combined great powers may be unleashed, ex. instant death of a god. Nemesis, a god, has combined only 3 and now is hunting other gods down, with minor opposition. He can unleash great powers which are unimaginative (if you played last level you might agree with me). To receive a creed you must only use enormous powers to instant kill a creature or first kill a god than its creature. Glitch. After the campaign you cannot do this anymore (to collect creeds). --Theron08 16:59, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Creatures In Black & White *Ape *Tiger *Cow *Sheep *Zebra *Chimpanzee *Tortoise *Wolf *Lion *Brown Bear *Polar Bear *Horse *Leopard *Gorilla *Mandrill *Crocodile (Only available in Creature Isle). *Rhinoceros {Only available through hacking or in Creature Isle). *Chicken (Only available in Creature Isle). *Ogre (Not meant to be a playable creature and, as a result, causes a lot of bugs. Only usable through hacking) External links Project C.R.E.E.D has all creature stats: http://www.planetblackandwhite.com/features/articles/reader/0015.shtml {|width="100%" |- valign="top" cellpadding="0px" cellspacing="0px" |style="width:50%; padding: .5em; border: 1px solid #c9c9ff; color: #000; background-color: #f3f3ff;"| Aztecs think many things should be destroyed. However this article shouldn't so it has been awarded Featured Article award.Category:Creatures